


You're The Sunflower

by smokeystarlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Non AU, Older brother Mark, Other, Overworked Hyuck, Sad times, cried while writing it, just sad times yay, nct 127 dorm life, worried nct 127
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeystarlight/pseuds/smokeystarlight
Summary: Hyuck had never felt so young and so tired. Mark understands far too well.





	You're The Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2 one-shot for AO3!!! Hope you like it :)   
> -Smoke

Mark knew it was bothering Hyuck. 

The 127 hyungs were really getting into this concept. But so soon after the carefree dream concept, combined with what Mark knew was exhaustion from his final year at school. 

He knew his younger brother was upset.

They finished off practice like usual, but the normally bubbly Haechan looked hollow. Rings easily visible under his eyes. Mark felt pain in his heart. He knew how this felt. He could remember clearly the struggle of switching in and out of concepts. Constantly spending hours in the practice room and recording studio, jumping from group to group.  
When Hyuck had stumbled and almost fallen over for the third time on the way out of the company building, mumbling an apology of sorts, Mark slung an arm under Hyuck’s shoulders and carefully guided him along to the waiting taxi. Hyuck didn’t bother to complain, half awake and his brain floating in fog, he let Mark walk him to the minibus taxi and load him in. The group all clambered into their seats and Hyuck almost instantly hit the wall, dozing off leaning against the side of the seat. Mark made eye contact with Jaehyun who smiled sadly.

“Asleep?” Jaehyun mouthed, nodding at Hyuck’s limp figure. Mark nodded. Jaehyun shook his head sadly. His hyungs knew the motions of this too. They had watched Mark as he went through this exact feeling. Helping him to practices and stage shows. It was all too familiar. He felt a surge of worry as he glanced at Hyuck’s lolling head.   
Looking up at Jaehyun he took a deep breath.

“Jae you reckon that I can swap rooms with you tonight?” he asked softly in English. Jaehyun hesitated before nodding vigorously.

“Yeah yeah sure! Just let me get some stuff out of my room first but yeah.” He said. Mark nodded, some of the weight slipping off his shoulders in relief. The van pulled up at their dorm building and Mark shook Hyuck regretfully and he mumbled as he slowly woke up, sounding groggy and out of it. Mark sighed and slung one of Hyuck’s arms over his shoulders, carrying him out of the van. As soon as he hit the ground though, Jaehyun flanked him, taking Hyuck’s other side and helping him maneuver the tired boy into the apartment block their dorm was on. One glance over his shoulder confirmed that Doyoung had grabbed both their bags and Taeyong had already run ahead to open the door for them.

Hyuck had gained use of his legs by the time they had reached the elevator. But still unsteady, Mark kept one arm around him. Jaehyun slung one arm over Doyoungs shoulders.

“Looks like we're having a sleep-over Doyoungie” he smiled. Doyoung didn’t say anything, even so there was a hint of surprise in his tired eyes. But just glancing over to where DongHyuck was standing, swaying on the spot made it evaporate fairly quick.

“I guess so.” He mumbled.  
-

Stumbling into Hyuck and Jaehyuns shared room Mark lay Hyuck down on his bed. He sighed and watched as Hyuck instantly curled up, exhausted. Jaehyun passed Mark both their bags.

“He’s wiped out man,” Jaehyun said sadly. Mark nodded. Jaehyun patted his shoulder as he left.

“Night Mark, wake me up if you need anything,” he said tiredly. Mark nodded but he knew he couldn’t. They were all exhausted. Jaehyun had a schedule early in the morning and he felt bad enough taking his bed. But he had to help his little brother who looked near to buckling under the pressure that no 17-year-old should face.

He of all people knew that.

“Dongsookie?” He asked shaking him lightly. Hyuck only curled tighter into a ball. Mark chewed his lip in worry.

“Come on Hyuckie, you need to eat something before you go to sleep.” He tried. Hyuck shook his head from under his arm. He sat down next to him on the bed.

“Hyuckie” he pleaded softly, placing a hand on his arm. It was only then when he realised that Hyuck was shaking. No, not shaking. Crying.

Marks' heart broke into little pieces as his shaking turned into sniffles, as Hyuck undoubtedly tried to hold back his tears. This was a part that Mark remembered very clearly. Tear tracks running down his face at the dead of night when he was so exhausted, he could barely stand to get to the bathroom. Shoving something inside his mouth to stop the sobs from waking his sleeping roommate. Wishing for it to get easier, for another few hours of sleep, for a day of rest. He remembered it so clearly. He was older now. He could almost handle it on his own. But the hurt that radiated from Hyuck, was far too strong for him to ignore. So he did the only thing he could remember wishing for in those times.

He wrapped both arms around Hyuck and pulled him into a hug, one hand behind his neck and the other around his back and quietly repeated like a mantra;

“It’s okay Dongsookie, I’m here.” Hyuck cracked and broke, his sobs engulfing him. Mark held him close during they torrent, rocking him slightly, his heart heavy. He could feel the damp from sweat through the tee shirt that Hyuck wore, still coating him from hours of practice. His body shook from overwork. It was some time before he could slightly reduce his shuddering sobs to whimpers.

“I’m sorry Hyung” He whispered, so quietly that it took Mark a second to work out what he was saying. 

“Why would you say that Hyuckie? You’ve done nothing wrong,” he said softly. Hyuck curled closer around Mark, his whimpers growing slightly.

“I’m not good enough for 127 Hyung, I can’t do it.” He gasped. Mark watched him with mournful eyes.

“I’m the only one who can’t do the dance properly and we’ve been practising for weeks! I’m not anything Hyung. I’m just the youngest. A liability” Said Hyuck as he collapsed back into sobbing. Mark pulled him off his shoulder roughly.

“Hyuck, no. You are so much to the 127 Hyungs. You are much, much more than the youngest.” He said sternly, with worry still sitting heavy in his voice. Hyuck shook his head, tears pouring out his eyes. 

“Hyuckie you are a brilliant dancer; you are our happy virus and our bright boy. You are the smile that makes us smile when we are tired. You are so special to all of us. How could you even think you are a liability to us?!” he said, his voice cracking in pain. Hyuck buried his head further into Marks' shoulder.

“Lee DongHyuck you’re the Sunflower of us. Don’t give up hope because of a few bad practices, we believe in you.” He said, finally letting go, his own tears seeping out of the corners of his eyes. Slowly, Hyuck looked up, his eyes swollen and red.

“Sunflower?” he asked quietly. Mark nodded as he sniffed.

“You’re the Sunflower Hyuckie, you’re our Sunflower, hold your head up high,’ He smiled. Hyuck nodded, still weeping slightly. He pulled Mark into a fierce hug.

“Thanks Hyung,” He mumbled.

“No problem Hyuck,” Mark replied.

-end


End file.
